Crystal Meth
by shessomeow
Summary: When Naruto's addiction gets out of control, Jiraiya gets tired of it and sends him into a behavioral health facility. Unfortunately for Naruto, he has to share a room with an anti-social psycho.
1. Demons and Killers

Hey guys! So, as I was writing my first story, I realized I could do a lot better. So, while I revise and redo All In Your Head, I thought I should start on another story. This one has been itching to be written so, I hope its good! Please bare with me, it has been years since I last wrote, and I was improving through the years. And, just so you know, I'm not very good with chapter and story titles so... Anyway, don't let me distract you!

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Naruto or any characters.

* * *

You never knew what was going to happen in your life. Things changed over a period of time and you just had to accept it. You had to pick up the pieces of your life and move on, no matter how hard it was. Now, faced with this, the blonde driving knew it was destined to happen. Everything was set into place already, before he even knew what was going on. He decided, no matter what, he was getting away from everything he ever knew. He had a relative that lived in another town, far away from his original home. That's where he was going. He called his grandfather last night, telling him how he was coming to live with him. Things at home were bad; and they were getting worse fast.

Looking over at his bag in the front seat, he slowed down and found a dirt road to park on for a little while. He looked at the bag again, sighing. He knew what he was doing, and he knew he shouldn't be doing it. With a loud sigh, he grabbed the bag, pulling out a glass object. Next came a small baggie of what almost resembled glass pieces. He groaned, not wanting to do what he was about to do. He couldn't stop himself though. He had to have a taste. With that, he prepared a glass piece and placed it in the dirty glass bowl. Shaking his head, he grabbed his lighter and lit the bowl, letting the substance melt a bit before placing the end of the bowl into his mouth, inhaling the toxic fumes. He leaned back, holding the smoke as long as he could before exhaling loudly.

Looking down at his pipe, he knew he was stupid. He knew this was the reason everything came crashing down. He shook his head, replacing the pipe and lighter in the bag, tossing it carelessly in the passenger seat. He drug his hands down his face, knowing he was high enough to deal with the rest of the drive. He threw his car in drive, pulling a U-turn and speeding off. He hated himself for abandoning everything back at home. Abandoning everyone. He knew what he was doing was going to hurt everyone else just as much, if not more so. He couldn't live there, knowing what he had done though.

* * *

After what felt like a mere second, knowing it had been at least another hour; he pulled into his grandpa's driveway, placing the bag in the passenger's seat in the little hidden compartment under the seat. He got out of the car, grabbing the rest of his belongings. He turned around to meet a stern face glaring at him from the front porch.

"Naruto," the older man grumbled. Naruto rubbed the back of his head, grinning at the man before him.

"Hey Jiraiya," he called out, advancing to the man. He tried not making much eye contact, but before he could completely pass the old man and get into the house, Jiraiya grabbed him and looked him dead in the eye. Sighing, the old man held out his hands. Naruto shot him a curious look.

"Hand over the pipe," he demanded. When Naruto told him he didn't have it, the old man patted the blonde down and digging through all his belongings. Grabbing the blonde's keys, he ordered his grandson to go upstairs and wait for him there. The blonde grumbled, obliging to his grandfathers orders. Jiraiya headed out to the car, searching everywhere possible. Right when he was about to give up, he found a small compartment under the passenger's seat. Opening it, he found what he was dreading.

A meth pipe with crystal meth.

Furious, the man slammed the car door and raced up to his grandson's room. Barging in, he threw the paraphernalia on the bed, demanding an explanation. When the blonde refused, the old man grabbed the bag again, heading straight for the bathroom. He dumped the meth in the toilet and broke the pipe, sending the broken glass down with the drugs.

"What the hell?! Do you know how much that was?!" the blonde screamed. Jiraiya shook his head.

"Of course I do. You are wasting your life and money by continuing this habit. It's only been a year, Naruto! You can't keep doing this to yourself! Not to mention your poor parents! Do you know that I got a call from them today screaming and crying that you weren't home? They were afraid you were dead because you refused to tell them that you were coming here?! I get you need to be away for a while, but I'm not letting you go until you kick this. I can't have you ruining your parent's life. That is why I decided the best course of action for you is to go to the psych ward here. Be ready, because tomorrow will be a rough day for you." And with that, the old man retreated into his own room.

Naruto sat there, utterly stunned by what just happened. His grandpa, without his permission, already had him in a psych ward?! He was here to get away from everything. "Why did you throw my shit down the drain today then?! I could've smoked the rest before tomorrow!" He growled when he got no response from beyond the closed door.

* * *

He fumbled around his room later that night. He hated the fact he was up for literally days after he smoked. He paced around his room, debating on what to do. He walked to the bathroom and sat in front of the mirror. Yeah, his eyes were a little bloodshot still, but other than that he looked fine. He never injected so there were no holes in his arms. His teeth, somehow, stayed pretty perfect for the time being. Other than the crazy hair that always stuck out everywhere, the bags under his perfect blue eyes, and the paling of his tanned skin, he looked fine. Like a normal person. He quickly shook his head, starting to become paranoid.

He ran back into his room, locking himself in. He didn't dare take his eyes off the door as he crawled under the covers. For whatever reason, he felt safer under the covers. Like no one was able to reach him there. He looked around in the dark, fearing what was next. He knew it was coming, it was only a matter of time.

Like clockwork, an evil voice filled his head. _"Naruto, where is it?"_ it crooned inside his mind. Naruto clutched his knees to his chest. This was not going to end well inside his head.

"Gramps threw it out," he choked out. The voice growled, making Naruto shrink into himself even more.

_"You need to get more! I can't live without it!"_ Naruto shook his head, closing his eyes. His internal demon appeared before his eyes, making him cringe. _"You need to be spending your time looking for meth, not looking at me,"_ it snarled. The demons fox-like appearance was uncanny. He shook his head, avoiding eye contact with the demon inside his head.

"I don't have money. Plus, I can't even if I did. I don't know any of the dealers here and I don't trust them," he weakly replied. The demon snarled, obviously not impressed with the answer the boy had given him.

_"Sell yourself for whatever you can get. It's not like you haven't done it before,"_ the fox like demon smirked. Naruto shook his head again, not willing to go down that path another time.

"No. Plus tomorrow I'm being sent to a psych ward so there won't be any chance of getting it anyway," Naruto tried explaining. The fox raised an arm, making Naruto flinch and clutch his face. Even though it was all in his mind, whenever the demon swiped at him, he ended up marked. He didn't know if he had cut his face while in his own world or if the demon was real enough to inflict damage. Either way, he knew he had claw-like marks on both his cheeks after his demon had got mad at him before.

_"We're not going. You're going to find me meth,"_ the red aura sneered, disappearing from sight. Naruto opened his eyes, happy the demon had retreated for now.

He laid down, the covers slipping from his face. He looked over at the clock. 2 am. By 3, the guys he had ripped off the other day would be breaking into his house to look for him. They were too dumb to realize that when they give a specific time, you have enough time to prepare to run. He was scared though. He had kept hoping that they would realize he wasn't there and leave. He just hoped they wouldn't go after his parents. Sighing, he knew otherwise. They would take them hostage for collateral, if he ended up that lucky. He knew, in the back of his mind, that he would never see his parents again. He knew they would probably kill his parents. He should've stayed, but the meth told him to run. He did as he had been told and ran here. He thought he would be able to go home in a few days, but the empty feeling in his heart told him otherwise.

He lay awake in his bed, desperately wanting to go drive around. He wanted to be up and doing something, but he knew his grandpa would kick him out if he didn't sit quietly. He would glance at his clock every few minutes, wincing when the hour struck 3. He closed his eyes, already imagining the scene that was being played out in his house. After a while, he felt he knew what had happened. He bowed his head, letting a few tears escape his eyes. The rest of the night he lay there, letting a few tears drop every now and then.

* * *

Soon enough, he heard movement coming from the other room, indicating his grandpa had finally woken up. He looked over at the clock. 8 am. He wondered when the police would investigate his house to discover the bodies; if there were any. He got up, stretching. He went and quietly opened the door. He had showered the night before so his grandpa snapped at him to get changed. He did as he was told, brining his bags to his grandpas car. Guess it was time to head out. His grandpa didn't even stop once; rushing over to the psych ward to drop the problem blonde off. Naruto was surprised when Jiraiya parked, following the boy into the ward.

He looked at the building before him. It was rather big. The outside of the building looked more inviting than Naruto would like to admit. He clutched onto his small bag Jiraiya had packed for him before inhaling and walking through the doors. The lobby was small and quiet; the only sound came from a tv perched on the wall talking about the news. Naruto sat, waiting for his grandpa to talk to the check in nurse. When Jiraiya entered the lobby a few minutes later, Naruto stood up and proceeded to follow him to the end of the hall.

"Oh, Jiraiya! I see you brought Naruto! He sure is cute; just like you described him!" the blonde nurse fawned over him. Naruto was too high still to care what was going on. He followed her into another room, sitting down to talk with a psychiatrist. He ran over the basic questions everyone was asked when being admitted. After what seemed like forever, the paper work was done and the psychiatrist bid the blonde goodbye before leaving the room. The blonde nurse walked back in, a smile still on her bright face. She beckoned for him to follow her, going on a tour of the building.

"Alright, Naruto. First off, my name is Ino Yamanaka," she smiled up at him. Naruto nodded, muttering the blonde girls name all the way down the hall. Ino and Jiraiya shared a look before she walked them into the rec room. There were a few patients sitting there, either coloring with markers, watching tv, or playing cards. Naruto cringed, realizing it would be more boring than he thought to be cooped up in this place until they saw fit for him to leave. "This is where all our patients, mental disorders and addiction alike, hang out before their meetings and after meals." She smiled again, almost bringing a small smile to Naruto. She continued to walk, Naruto and Jiraiya following.

"I won't bother with this room, because it's for mental disorders. The next room over, however, is the addiction group meeting. Right across the hall is where patients meet one-on-one with an abuse councilor. Both are very important and must not be missed," she piped up, making sure Naruto could grasp what she said. When he nodded, she smiled, turning away from the blonde boy and turning into another hallway. They walked into a cafeteria. Naruto could smell the food being cooked, making his mouth water and his stomach growl. Jiraiya was in such a hurry to get him into the ward, they hadn't even had breakfast.

"This is, of course, the cafeteria. Everyone had breakfast an hour ago and the cooks are now preparing for lunch," she informed. Naruto nodded. Whatever they were making, he was willing to eat at this point. He looked at the clock up above, reading that it was only 10 in the morning. Ino brushed past Naruto and he turned to follow her again. They made a left at the end of the hall.

"These are patient room. Since you were kind of a last minute patient, you will be rooming with Sasuke Uchiha. He's got a mental disorder. We frown upon putting… disturbed people with addicts, but there was no other room for you," she looked down. "Either way, Sasuke keeps to his self so you should have no problems," she forced a smile. She stopped at a door, unlocking it from the outside.

"Oh, you have a bathroom and shower in your room. We lock the doors whenever someone is in their room so we don't have to worry about them as much." She pushed open the door, letting Naruto and Jiraiya step in.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry this is late notice, but you will have a roommate for a while," she managed. He looked at them with a cold glare. Ino and Jiraiya winced, but Naruto walked right over to him.

"Don't worry, I've seen much worse people than you. You don't really scare me," Naruto smiled. Sasuke's glare got more menacing as he directed it to the blonde standing next to him. Naruto swallowed. He was going to admit, he was a lot scarier the closer you got. "Anyway, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you, Sasuke," Naruto smiled, extending his hand. Sasuke glared at it before turning back to his desk.

"Hn." He muttered. He continued to write on a sheet of paper with a marker. Naruto looked up at Jiraiya.

"Any questions?" the old man asked. Naruto shook his head, sitting down on the available bed. Ino smiled a bit, hoping the raven wouldn't attack Naruto in his sleep. Ino pulled Jiraiya to the side, leaving Naruto and Sasuke alone for a little bit.

"How long have you been here?" Naruto asked. He got a scoff in return, so he decided to ask again. When the Uchiha decided it wasn't worth hearing him talk anymore, he responded.

"Almost a year. Now, if you keep talking this much, I will kill you," the raven threatened, not once stopping his writing. Naruto laughed at him.

"You couldn't take me on if you tried," the blonde smirked. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the threat, glaring when the nurse and Jiraiya returned.

"Well, Naruto. Since you were here a little late, we'll wait till tomorrow to start your treatment. Sasuke has already done everything for the day and always requests going back to his room, so you two get acquainted for today," she smiled, closing the door. Naruto heard the lock click, knowing now he could taunt the raven.

"What are you in for?" he asked. Sasuke dropped his marker, turning to look deep into Naruto's blue eyes.

"My brother killed my family so I killed him," he spoke. He sounded so calm, a little too calm to be admitting to murder.

"If that were true, why are you in here?" the blonde pressed. The raven sighed, turning back to his work.

"I was only 8. My brother was 16 at the time. I snapped and murdered him in cold blood, like he murdered my family," Sasuke explained. Naruto cringed behind him.

"Why aren't you in jail then?" Naruto continued. Sasuke paused in his writing, starting back up as he began to talk.

"They didn't believe I did it at first. They sent me to foster home after foster home. My current guardian decided to have me evaluated and when they found out I wasn't lying, I was able to plead insanity and got locked up here. Now I'm stuck here," he said, simply. Naruto's half baked eyes widened. How could this happen? Noticing the raven clutching the marker tighter, he decided not to ask him anything else.

"I'm in here because my stuck up grandpa made me come due to my meth addiction," Naruto threw out. Sasuke continued to write.

"Hn." was the raven's only response. Well, Ino was right when she said he kept to himself. Naruto laid down on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. He curled up, feeling his inner demon coming out.

_"Naruto why have you failed?"_ the demon asked. The blonde shuddered. He didn't want Sasuke to know he was crazier than what he lead on.

"Stop, I'm in the psych ward. We're done here," Naruto muttered, barely catching Sasuke's attention. He threw a glance over his shoulder before turning back around to write.

_"You will get me my drugs. I don't want to have to kill you,"_ the demon taunted.

"I can't right now," he muttered. Before the demon could respond, he began to yell. "Leave me alone!" Sasuke calmly let his gaze slide over to the blonde, as if to ask what the outburst was about.

"Sorry," he muttered. Sasuke slowly stood up, walking over to examine the meth head carefully. For being so anti-social, he was invading Naruto's personal space pretty well. He looked Naruto in the eye, looked him up and down, and sat there staring deep into the blondes my soul.

"That demon's got a pretty strong hold of you, doesn't he?" Sasuke asked. Naruto stared at him in complete shock. As if he understood, he answered the unasked question. "I've seen plenty of meth heads in this place. Mostly all of them had mental breakdowns because of a supposed demon. Some even committed suicide because their demonic craving for meth wouldn't go away. It's perfectly normal," he concluded. He turned back around, "Just, if you kill yourself, don't get messy about it," he threw over his shoulder, sitting back down.

"Well jeez, thanks for my wellbeing," the blonde muttered. At that point he realized the Uchiha had ended the conversation. As soon as he laid back down, a different nurse walked in.

"Hello, Naruto. I'm Sakura Haruno. Now, I'm only here for administering a sedative that will counteract the meth in your system, allowing you to sleep," she happily said, smiling the whole time. The energetic boy grumbled as she grabbed his arm and jabbed the needle deep into his vein. She pulled away, securing a band aid on the wound and bounced out of the room, locking the door again.

"You'll be out in a matter of seconds," the Uchiha stated. The blonde nodded, already starting to feel tired. He got comfortable, slipped under the covers, and as soon as his head hit the pillow, he was out.

* * *

Well, how was the first chapter? I hope it was good enough, I'm really trying. This is different from what I've normally done. I've let it sit on my computer for a few days while I revised and added. I used to bang out a chapter in a few hours and post after a quick once over. I'm holding back so much so I can make my writing better!


	2. Therapy

"Naruto, it's time to wake up!" The voice pierced Naruto's head, causing the boy to groan and grab his head. He looked up, seeing his roommate already leaving the room. As Naruto quietly got up, he was wondering why Sasuke hadn't woken him up. He finally turned to see who the person was with such a cheery voice in the morning.

"Hey, Ino," he muttered, rubbing his temples to push back his now pounding headache. She smiled at him, leading him out of the room.

"Glad you woke up. Now, first I will take you for breakfast. I'm assuming you're hungry?" she asked. Naruto's stomach growled his response, making Ino giggle. "I figured," she sang, walking into the cafeteria. Naruto sniffed the air, smelling all the wonderful foods. He got in line, waiting to get his food. He looked around at all the sad people. He frowned, looking at the girl next to him.

"Why is everyone so down?" he asked. Ino looked confused at the boy. She tapped her chin, trying to put it in the nicest way possible.

"They honestly don't like it here. Most of the people complain about not getting any sleep. Some say they are fine and want to leave. Others refuse to take orders from us and can't stand that someone has power over them. I'm just glad you're not like that. It's… Refreshing to have a nice, cheerful face in here. Being in here for too long makes even the nurses go crazy," she confessed. She turned to talk to the cook, leaving Naruto confused. Once they both got their food, they sat down.

"Ino?" he asked, staring down at his waffles. She looked up at him.

"What's up Naruto?"

"Well… I was just wondering… If the nurses go crazy from all the crazy people here, then why do you guys continue to help? I mean, I've heard of places that will kill their patients," he muttered. She set her fork down, ruffling the blond locks.

"Naruto, I didn't mean it like that. Yes, if it gets too stressful we either take a vacation or end our career here. Don't worry; we know that this isn't any of the patient's faults. You all have problems. We knew what we were getting into when we applied for the job. Trust me, we don't kill patients. If we did that, why would we even try?" she finished, a comforting smile on her face. Naruto nodded, smiling back at her. He grabbed the syrup, drenching his waffles, and inhaling his food.

* * *

"Alright, Naruto, today we will start you with a one-on-one counseling to see what you're specific needs are. After that, we will place you based on what the therapist has recommended. Now, I'll leave you alone with Kakashi. He's a little different, but just open up to him the best you can," Ino nodded, letting herself out of the room. Naruto sighed, turning to Kakashi .

"Good morning, Naruto. Now, from what they told me, you have a drug problem, correct?" Kakashi asked. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, I've been smoking meth for about a year now. I didn't find it to be much of a problem, but my grandpa made me come here," Naruto crossed his arms.

"You smoked meth? Not that I don't believe you, but you're teeth are perfect. That's remarkable," Kakashi smiled, jotting down some notes. Naruto glared at the man. Ino was right, he was different. He looked to be no older than 30 and yet his hair was silver. One of his eyes had a scar down it and his iris was red. The mask the man wore unnerved Naruto. It made him feel like Kakashi never wanted to get too personal to people. Like he was trying to put a wall up and hide part of himself. Either that or he was deformed and he couldn't show people his face. Naruto shuddered at the thought.

"Alright, Naruto, can you give me a reason as to why you started smoking meth?"Naruto blinked. He really had no reason why. Then again, Naruto's memory was poor. He sat, staring at the floor, trying to think of why he started. Kakashi sat, watching the boy rack his brain for any real reason.

"I don't know. I don't remember much of my life, to be honest. My life is nowhere near perfect, but I have my parents. I've always had family to watch over me. I never really had friends though. I couldn't point out to one person in my previous town who I would ever consider my friend. No one was really in my life to pressure me to do anything. I kinda just found someone to buy from when I was curious," Naruto rambled. Kakashi jotted down everything the boy had said. Naruto sighed, closing his eyes. He knew he had told the masked man too much information about himself. He was too open for his own good.

"So, I can conclude you were hiding from things. You never really had friends. From what I can tell, no matter how happy you may seem, you're depressed. I would take the whole meth addiction as running from your problems instead of facing them. You know there is something not quite right about yourself. You don't want other people to know and not only have you let yourself be consumed by an addiction; you closed yourself off from every possible person that may want to help you. What you first told me was how you didn't find it to be a problem, your grandpa did. I think you have a much deeper problem to your addiction than you're willing to even admit to yourself. Not only are you using it to run from depression, I think you're using it as a way to slowly kill yourself. You're scared of committing suicide in a …. Typical manner, so you use drugs," Kakashi concluded, his smile never faltering. Naruto stared, mouth open at the man's assumption.

Naruto shook his head. He apparently said more than what he thought he had. Kakashi had everything pretty much on point. With a sigh, Naruto ran his fingers through his unruly hair.

"I guess you pretty much have me figured out," Naruto muttered. He looked up when the man in front of him chuckled.

"Did you doubt me? Yes, I am very young, but I am the best at what I do. I pinpointed everything about you in a matter of seconds. In fact, while you and Ino were talking, I had pretty much assumed everything. You give everything away by your body language. I'm not saying that everyone can tell what you're all about, so don't worry about that. Let's see, you're roomed with Sasuke Uchiha right now, right?" Naruto nodded. "Ah, well, I just want to be sure that you two can live together. Sasuke has many problems right now. I'm obviously not at liberty to discuss them, but please take care of yourself. And don't fear him, he means no harm." Kakashi set his clipboard down. "So, anything else you would like to talk about? We have about forty five minutes left here."

"Yeah, now that you bring up Sasuke, is there anything you can tell me about him? I mean, yesterday he was a bit more talkative. Today he got up and got ready without even waking me up. They gave me drugs to sleep yesterday and I wouldn't have woke up at all if it weren't for Ino." Kakashi sat, looking at Naruto for a bit. He had to think of the best way to sum up Sasuke.

"Sasuke, again, has a lot of problems. I don't know what he told you, if he said anything, but his life has been rough. Yesterday he was on his medication, helping him to calm down a bit and open up more. He has social issues. I'm just surprised you guys didn't fight right away yesterday," Kakashi jotted down a few more things before looking back up at Naruto.

"He told me he murdered his brother in cold blood. I don't know much more, but I don't want to be roomed with a stoic asshole though. If that's all he is off his medication, there's going to be trouble," Naruto ground his teeth. "Am I going to be on medication?" he whispered.

"I can't say what, if you are. I'm not in charge of medication. I don't have a degree for that. What I can say is that I recommend you being on antidepressants. You're in no position to come down from meth and not be on stabilizers. There is one antidepressant I will talk to the pharmacist that I believe might help you. Is there anything else concerning you at the moment?"

"None that I can think of right now." Kakashi nodded, standing up.

"Well, if you excuse me for a moment, I will bring someone in who will be able to situate the medications out for you so we can start you right away," Kakashi concluded. Naruto nodded as Kakashi walked out of the room. The blond sat and thought about his situation while Kakashi was gone. He didn't want to be roomed with someone like Sasuke, but there was something that connected him the moment he met him. He wasn't sure, but he felt like he could help the raven somewhat.

"Hello Naruto. My name is Shizune. I'll be dealing with all your medications," a young woman stated, snapping Naruto out of his thoughts. He smiled, nodding and her and Kakashi. "Now, Kakashi has brought up the antidepressant he wants to try you on. Now, it's still being tested, but if you are willing to try to see if it works for you, I have no problem giving it to you. It's an antidepressant called Welbutrin. Kakashi wants to try it on you because it has been shown to reduce methamphetamine abuse. Again, it's still being tested so if you feel uncomfortable, let me know."

"No, I'll try it out. I'm willing to try whatever to help me," Naruto smiled. Shizune stood, shocked for a second before she smiled and walked out. Kakashi closed the door, sitting back down.

"Well, Naruto. A while ago you were trying to get out of here and now you're accepting help?" Kakashi questioned. Naruto shrugged. He didn't want to tell Kakashi about the demon inside of him. He would probably throw him in a padded room and….

"Kakashi, can I be completely honest with you?"

"Of course, Naruto, I'm here to help you. What would you like to tell me?"

"Well, this is probably a weird thing to start out with, but can you remove the mask? It's making me uncomfortable…" Naruto muttered. Kakashi smiled, putting his mask down. Naruto was shocked and relieved that his face wasn't deformed in the least.

"You're about the only person who asks me to do that. I only put this mask on for my patients. I want to see how comfortable they can get with someone who can't seem to open up completely to the other person. It's all just a little experiment I conduct to see how humans react to stuff like that. Every other patient I have allows me to wear it and opens up as much as I ask them to. You're a very special case, Naruto." Kakashi chuckled. "Now, what did you want to tell me?"

"Well… I uhhh… This is weird to say and I'm probably going to be locked up for life for this…. I kind of have this demonic thing inside of me that forces me to smoke. It never really craved meth until I tried it. It got hooked and I've been desperately trying to get away from all of it. I've always had this demonic thing trying to kill me and everyone I know," Naruto blurted out. His eyes got wide, his mouth clamping shut. He retracted back into the chair. Kakashi jotted a few more things down before leaning back.

"Ah, so it seems that you're depression has taken on a form of its own. I won't lie, I haven't really seen this much, but it's not uncommon. I will try to talk to Shizune about a medication for that. Anything else you would like to open up to right now?"

"No, besides, we were supposed to be done like ten minutes ago. Am I good to go?" Naruto questioned. Kakashi nodded, letting Naruto walk out the door. The blond ran out, almost running into Ino as he rounded the corner.

"Oh, I was about to come get you. Everything go ok for the first day?" Ino asked. Naruto nodded, trying to put a smile on his face.

"Good! Well, I'll have to get Kakashi's expertise on what you're schedule here is going to look like. Would you like to participate in a group activity? It doesn't have to do with any therapy or anything, it's just something fun to lighten the mood here," she explained. Naruto thought for a second, deciding he needed to do something to get his mind off of the stuff him and Kakashi had just talked about.

"Yeah, sounds like fun! What are they doing?" Naruto asked. Ino giggled, leading him to an outside field. He watched all the other patients playing dodgeball. He quickly realized he had never met anyone out here. His thoughts were cut off when Ino screamed for everyone to gather around her.

"Alright everybody, you were asking me who the new patient was today, so here he is! His name is Naruto Uzumaki. Why don't we all go around and introduce ourselves," she smiled. Naruto stood beside her, looking at all the faces in front of him.

"My name is Kiba Inuzuka. I'm here because I have an identity problem. I think I'm part dog," the brunette stated proudly. Naruto chuckled. "This is Hinata Hyuga. She has severe anxiety to the point where she's basically become a mute," Kiba continued, motioning to the girl standing next to him. "We knew each other before her anxiety became too much." He responded, knowing Naruto's question.

"My name is Shikamaru Nara. I'm a narcoleptic," he yawned, beginning to pass out. Ino caught him, snapping him out of his trance. Naruto smiled, he knew it was going to be fun to mess with him.

"My name is Choji Akimichi. I have a chronic eating disorder," he muttered through the chips in his mouth.

"My name is Rock Lee! They tell me my ADHD is too severe for the world! They just can't seem to stand the power of youth!" the guy clad in green screamed out. Naruto covered his ears, not prepared for the loud voice. Ino scoffed, looking at Naruto.

"He also has severe bipolar disorder. He's a manic sufferer," she filled Naruto in. Naruto nodded, understanding what the boy's real problem was.

"Gaara Sabaku. Dissociative identity disorder," he stated. Naruto swallowed. There was something about this kid he didn't like.

"Hi Naruto! I'm Sai! I have gender identity disorder. I also have no feelings at all," he smiled. Naruto cringed. His fake smile made the blond already hate the boy.

"Neji Hyuga. I apparently have narcissistic personality disorder, even though I know I'm flawless. It's this society that's flawed. And yes, before you ask, Hinata and I are related. Cousins." He clipped.

"I'm Deidara hmmm. I have schizophrenia hmmm."

"Well, that's everyone for right now! Naruto, would you like to properly introduce yourself?" Ino asked. Naruto shrugged.

"Eh, might as well. I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I'm addicted to meth. I also have underlying depression," he muttered. Rock Lee came over, throwing his arm over Naruto's shoulders.

"Don't waste your youth on that! Stick with me and you won't think about drugs ever again!" he yelled. Naruto shrugged Lee's arm off him.

"Stop being so loud," the blond demanded. Lee slauted Naruto, running off into the field again.

"Well, play your game of dodgeball for right now, everyone. I have to go round up a few more patients and I'll be back," she waved, leaving everyone to play the game.

* * *

After what felt like forever to Naruto, supper was finally served. He grabbed his food and sat down with Ino again.

"So, how was everything today?" Ino asked, taking a bite out of her meatloaf.

"Yeah, it was alright for a mental institute," Naruto smiled. Ino playfully hit him, causing the boy to laugh. "I'm just saying! I haven't seen Sasuke around all day. What's up with him?"

"Eh, he likes to get everything done. He goes to a really early group therapy followed by one-on-one therapy and then he goes back and asks for food to be brought to him. He's a bit odd, but he's a good guy. I understand what's wrong with him. He's had about the toughest life ever." Naruto nodded, agreeing with the blonde girl.

"He is odd. I need to get him to socialize more," Naruto muttered, taking his last bite of food. Ino shook her head.

"You're not going to be able to. We've tried bribing him with everything and he refuses. I think he wants to stay here to avoid his life. It'd be a miracle if you were able to change him."

"Alright, now you've got me excited! Take me back to my room," Naruto beamed. Ino shook her head, laughing.

"You're not going to be able to, Uzumaki! You're just kidding yourself!" she laughed, headed to the blond boys room. She put the key in, unlocking his door. "There you are! Good luck! Oh, and if you need anything, just press one on the phone in there. I'll be down to help you. Don't hesitate if he gives you any problems," she muttered. Naruto nodded, shutting the door.

"Hey Sasuke," he greeted the raven.

"Hn."

"So, what have you been up to today? I barely saw you this morning and I didn't see you for the rest of the day," Naruto prodded. Sasuke looked up at the blond.

"I get everything done early so I can avoid everyone. Why does it matter to you?"

"It's unhealthy is all. I was hoping to see you playing dodgeball."

"Child's game. I'm not stooping low enough to have to play dodgeball and socialize with everyone here," the Uchiha spat. Naruto backed up a bit, hearing the venom in the boys tone.

"So you have a hard time socializing, it's no big deal. I can help you," Naruto offered. Sasuke glared up at the blond.

"If they didn't stick us in the same room I would've never met you. Just leave me alone and we'll be fine," Sasuke growled, standing up from his seat. He went and changed into his sleepwear, slipping into his sheets.

"No, that's not going to happen. If I have to live in here with you, I'm going to get to know you. I don't want to be strangers. I want to interact with you when we're put in here. Don't blame me for this," Naruto shrugged. Sasuke threw his pillow over his head.

"Are you done rambling? I have to be up extremely early. I want to get enough sleep."

"No, I'm not done! You don't have to get up that early. Go to a later group meeting! Why is it you were semi nice yesterday?! If it's just because of the medication, you should have taken it today!" Naruto pointed out.

"Yes, I took it today. Loud people just bother me and I'm tired," Sasuke muttered. Naruto walked over, throwing the pillow off Sasuke's face.

"Just accept I'm here and let's talk like normal people!"

"I guess I'll get that changed tomorrow. Now, don't make me have to kick your ass," Sasuke grumbled, trying to throw the sheets over his head. Naruto grabbed them, throwing the sheets to the floor.

"Try me," he uttered. Sasuke stood up, smirking.

"Alright," he whispered, throwing a punch into Naruto's gut. Naruto doubled over, quickly turning around and kicking Sasuke's shin. Sasuke winced, throwing a punch at Naruto's face. Naruto reached up at the last second and grabbed his wrist. He threw Sasuke back against the wall. Sasuke bounced off, falling to the ground. He wiped a bit of blood off his face before standing back up.

Naruto smirked as Sasuke ran over, spinning around and kicking Sasuke's feet out from under him. Sasuke landed hard on the ground, Naruto pinning him down easily. The blond scoffed.

"Is that the best you got?" he growled. Sasuke smirked, getting his knee between them enough to knee Naruto in the stomach. As soon as Naruto's grip loosened on Sasuke's wrist, Sasuke pushed him back, jumping up and pinning Naruto to the ground. He smirked when Naruto snarled up at the raven.

"Bastard!"

"Hn." Sasuke breathed. Naruto trying getting the Uchiha off him, to no avail. Sasuke chuckled, throwing Naruto's wrists as he stood up. He brushed himself off, grabbing his sheets and climbing back in bed.

"That's it?!" Naruto yelled, jumping back up. Sasuke rolled over.

"You were done. What was I supposed to do, beat you unconscious? "

"Yeah! That would make me feel better!" Naruto's voice got louder. Sasuke covered his head again, trying to ignore the annoying blond. "That's what you call fighting?! Someone who 'killed his brother in cold blood' should do better than that!" Naruto threatened. Sasuke sat up, growling.

"Are you really telling me to beat the shit out of you?" he questioned. Naruto swallowed. Sasuke's aura got more evil, scaring Naruto.

"Uhh.. Well I mean, don't kill me! I just thought you'd be able to fight better than that!"

"I was trying to make it quick. I didn't want to hurt you, but you provoked me," he smirked, facing the blond. Naruto shrunk away as the raven advanced towards him. Sasuke grabbed the blond's collar, pulling him closer. "Don't provoke me. It'll be the end of you," he muttered, his black eyes staring deep into Naruto's blue eyes. Sasuke's grip tightened, starting to lift the blond off the ground. Naruto nodded, praying that Sasuke would just drop him. Sasuke dropped the boy moments later, punching him in the gut before he hit the ground.

Naruto fell in a heap by Sasuke's feet. Sasuke, trying to calm himself down, turned the light off and climbed back into bed. Naruto sat on the floor for a while longer. He was terrified. This is what Kakashi meant. He knew Sasuke was messed up, of course. He didn't know, however, what he was in for. From the sudden change of his aura and stance, Naruto assumed he had plenty of problems. Grabbing his stomach, he began to stand up. He limped to his bed, barely managing to get under the covers.

"Note to self, don't piss him off," he muttered to himself. As soon as he began to drift off to sleep, his demon began to make it presence.

_"You're a joke, kid. Not only have you disobeyed me, you let that little punk make a fool out of you. Let me show you how it's done," _the demon uttered. Naruto fought it back as best as he could.

"No! You're not doing anything! It's time to go to bed!" Naruto hissed. Before he could stop it, the demon had seeped out enough to start taking over. Naruto's body began standing, Naruto trying to fight the demon for control.

_"I'm going to teach that punk not to mess with us!" _The demon growled, demanding Naruto's body walk over to the sleeping boy. Without a sound, the demon had grabbed the Uchiha's collar, lifting him effortlessly off the bed. Sasuke snapped awake, kicking the blond's body in the stomach.

"_Nice try, kid. I'm not as weak as Naruto is. Now, I think it's time you were taught a lesson,"_ the demon laughed, tossing Sasuke across the room. Sasuke slammed into the wall, sliding down. He quickly stood up, preparing to attack.

"Sasuke, don't!" Naruto pleaded, trying to force control over his body. Sasuke sat, watching Naruto's body going through its own fight. Naruto's limbs would struggle over what to do, as if an invisible force was trying to pin Naruto down.

Sasuke froze, not knowing what to do. He looked in horror as Naruto struggled to regain control over his body.

"Get help!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke snapped out of his trance, nodding at the blond before turning and heading for the door. Right before he could reach the door, Naruto's body was behind him. It slammed Sasuke against it. Naruto's body pushed against Sasukes.

_"Don't make a fool out of us. We're not a play toy for you," _the demon growled. Sasuke nodded, quickly being tossed over Naruto's shoulder. Sasuke fell to the ground. He quickly got back up, running and locking himself in the bathroom. The demon howled, charging the door. He slammed into it, bouncing off. _"I'm going to rip your head off, Uchiha!" _the demon boomed. Naruto fought for control over his body once again.

"Leave me alone! I'm sick of you! Help me!" Naruto screamed. The demon punched Naruto's stomach, causing Naruto's body to hunch over.

_"Now, you know who's in control here,"_ the demon chuckled.

'This can't be happening,' Naruto thought. Naruto never tried to stop fighting the demon for control. The demon kept laughing at the attempts the blond was making.

_"Give it up. I'm going to kill that coward!" _the demon screamed. Right before the demon ripped the bathroom door off its hinges, Ino came rushing in with Sakura, Kakashi, and Shizune. _"Oh good, more toys!" _the demon laughed, turning its attention to the newcomers.

"Hold on Naruto!" Ino screamed. Sakura ran up, grabbing one of the blonds wrists. Shizune sunk a needle deep into Naruto's arm, injecting a drug to counteract the demon. Within seconds, Naruto regained control of his body, slumping into Sakura's arms.

"Sasuke, you can come out now," Kakashi knocked on the door. Sasuke quietly walked out, staring at Naruto.

"I'm…. sorry Sa….suke…" Naruto muttered before completely passing out. Sakura and Ino carried his limp body to his bed, gently placing him in it. Ino tucked Naruto in, solemnly looking down at the tattered body.

"What in the hell was that?!" Sasuke demanded. Kakashi, placed an arm on his shoulder, leading him to his bed.

"We'll talk about it in the morning. Just know, this won't happen again. Get some rest now," Kakashi whispered. Sasuke carefully climbed into bed, watching everyone walk out of the room. He didn't hear the lock click. Good, hopefully they kept the door unlocked from now on.

Sasuke rolled over, looking at Naruto's lifeless form.

"You and I are the same," the raven muttered. "I'll help you while you help me." And with that, the raven quietly drifted off to sleep as well.


	3. Feelings?

I am SOOOOOO sorry guys! . I don't know, I wrote this chapter like 500 times. I couldn't figure out what to write. -_- Again, I'm soooo sorry, but I think I've found the perfect story line now! Alright, so this has hints of SasoDei, but it's not about them. They have their roles in here so I don't want to hear about how "they aren't meant to be together!" because I ship them. If you don't, sorry... They have a reason to be in here...

Anyway, I'll let you get to FINALLY reading chapter 3!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters. I do, however, own this plot (maybe?) but I promise it's original! :D

* * *

"Hey, Naruto, it's time to get up," Sasuke prodded the blond in the side. Naruto whined under the covers, slapping Sasuke's hand away. Sasuke's brow furrowed as he grabbed the covers off the blond. Naruto growled, opening his eyes. He focused on Sasuke and sighed.

"Why are you waking me up so early? I don't have anything to do till ten," Naruto muttered, rolling over.

"It's eight in the morning. Doesn't Ino come around this time and get you up anyway?" the raven scoffed. Naruto sat up, rubbing his eyes. Sasuke walked to the bathroom to finish getting ready.

"Yeah, she does. What are you doing here at eight then? You're normally gone by this time," Naruto called out.

"I woke up later today, alright?" Naruto dropped his head, looking down at his lap.

"Sorry…" he muttered. Sasuke walked out of the bathroom. He cocked his head to the side and walked over, sitting down by Naruto.

"Why are you sorry?" he questioned. Naruto looked in Sasuke's eyes. He sighed, running his hand through his blond hair.

"Cuz of what happened last night…" he muttered, looking away. Sasuke let a small smile slip as he grabbed Naruto's chin and forced the blue eyes to look into his. Naruto stared intently at Sasuke. He was never this nice nor did he ever touch Naruto without a reason. What was up with him today?

"That wasn't your fault. It just happened. Its fine, Naruto," Sasuke reassured. Naruto nodded as he smiled brightly. Sasuke looked at the happy face. Something about him just… drew Sasuke to him. He wasn't sure what he was feeling at the moment. He hated himself for letting his feelings escape. He moved closer to Naruto, pressing his forehead against the blonds. "What was that anyway?" he asked. Naruto, not minding the closeness, looked away from Sasuke before looking deep into his eyes.

"It's just a demonic thing that decided to take over my body. I'm trying to figure that out with Kakashi," he sighed. Sasuke nodded, looking at Naruto's lips. Naruto caught the sudden glance down, his smile widening. "You're acting different, asshole, whats up?" he challenged. Sasuke didn't even blink at the nickname. He licked his lips as he cocked his head a bit.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke breathed. Naruto laughed, sticking his tongue out. Sasuke's breath hitched when he realized Naruto's tongue swiped Sasuke's lip.

"The closeness," he breathed. "I don't mind it. Just thought you did," Naruto added. Sasuke's eyes softened as he smiled a bit.

"No, I just have my bad days like everyone else. I don't mind being around you." Naruto laughed again.

"Are you just afraid that my demon will come out and kick your ass if you aren't nice to me?" the blond mocked. Sasuke snorted, smirking.

"Not at all, loser, I just…. Don't mind you is all," he stated. Naruto smirked.

"Ah, I get it!" he barked. Sasuke winced; Naruto's loud voice ringing through his ears. In an instant, Naruto grabbed the front of Sasuke's shirt and smashed his lips against Sasuke's. Sasuke stared wide eyed at the blond currently kissing him. He quickly regained his composure, kissing Naruto back for a bit. Naruto pulled away, laughing.

"Ah! You're attracted to me!" he pointed at Sasuke, smirking. Sasuke scoffed, standing up.

"Not really. You're the one who kissed me…" he defended. Naruto got up, poking Sasuke in the forehead.

"True, but you put us in that situation," Naruto informed. He began to walk to the bathroom. He stopped and looked over his shoulder at Sasuke. "Besides, I think you're kind of hot myself." He stuck his tongue out and walked to the bathroom. Sasuke sat, staring at the spot Naruto had just recently been in. He was shocked. He had always had girls over him. He knew he was gay, but no guy ever put up with his stoic attitude. He had never even kissed a boy before. He placed his fingertips to his lips as he smirked a bit.

"Oh, this isn't over. You're now going to be mine," Sasuke sneered. He walked over to the door right as Ino was walking in.

"Morning… Sasuke," she stated, a little shocked. She looked over his shoulder at the empty beds. "Where's Naruto?" she asked. Sasuke thrust his head towards the bathroom. Ino nodded, stepping aside to let Sasuke out. Sasuke strolled out the door, his hands in his pockets. Ino leaned out of the threshold, staring at Sasuke as he disappeared into another hallway. Naruto walked out of the bathroom moments later, shirtless. He looked over at the blonde girl and smiled.

"Morning, Ino!" he called out, putting fresh clothes on. Ino walked over to Naruto, putting her hand on his shoulder. He looked over at her. "What's wrong?"

"What… What was Sasuke doing here?" she asked. Naruto tilted his head, snapping his fingers when he understood what she meant.

"Oh, he said he just decided to wake up later. When I apologized, he said it wasn't my fault," the male shrugged. "I don't know any more than that." Ino looked back at the door. She shrugged. There was nothing she could really do. It didn't matter anyway what time he was up, as long as he made it too all of his sessions.

"Alright, so breakfast first?" she asked. Naruto nodded as he followed her out of the room and to the cafeteria.

* * *

Sasuke walked to Kakashi's office, a smirk plastered on his face. As soon as he shut the door and sat down, Kakashi spoke up.

"Did something interesting happen today?" he asked, cocking his head to the side. Sasuke lightly glared at the man as he shrugged his shoulders. Kakashi looked at the clock and then back at Sasuke. "It's not normal for you to be here at eight. Not that I mind, just wondering if this will be a routine thing now. I wouldn't mind getting a few extra hours of sleep," he yawned. Sasuke smirked again.

"I'm almost positive this will be more routine," he confessed. Kakashi looked at him, a bit surprised. He leaned back in his office chair, lacing his fingers in front of his mouth. He stared at Sasuke until he continued. Sasuke sighed, leaning forward and placing his forearms on his knees.

"Things have… changed. I don't want to talk about it right now because even I don't know what's truly going on," he sighed, hanging his head. Kakashi smiled, leaning forward.

"Could this have anything to do with Naruto? You've seemed to be a bit different after he showed up. And here I thought you wanted to get a different room," Kakashi stated. Sasuke shook his head, straightening back up.

"I feel, I don't know, connected to him. Like, he and I are kind of the same. I don't want him to suffer this horrible place alone. I think we could help each other get out of here faster. Plus, I could try to help him control his demon." Kakashi nodded. He wrote a couple things down and then looked back up at Sasuke.

"Well, enough of this. I have some very important and chilling news to tell you," he stated, his voice wavering a bit.

* * *

"That looks awesome, Naruto!" Sai exclaimed, looking at the painting before him. He put on his fake smile again, making Naruto cringe.

"Aww, this? It's nothing… Just a mix between what I feel like on meth and the possession…" Naruto trailed off, looking down at the floor. Sai looked at him and then back at the painting.

"Well, it's your inspiration right now. As an artist, this is beautiful. This should be hung up here," he mused. Naruto perked up, looking at the pale boy.

"Really? I mean, it just looks like a bunch of colors meshed together," the blond commented. Sai chuckled, patting him on the shoulder.

"Yes, Naruto. I'll go ask the nurses if there's any way we can get it hung up around here. Even though it seems like a dark painting to you, it actually lifts my mood," he admitted. Naruto smiled, thanking Sai as he began to walk away.

"This isn't true art, un," a voice called out. Naruto turned around, making eye contact with the blond boy he met outside the other day.

"Oh, Deidara right? Why do you say this isn't art?" Naruto questioned. Deidara laughed, shaking his head.

"Listen, boy, you don't know what true art is. Art is fleeting, a moment of beauty that is captured only by the artists eyes. Art is a bang!" Deidara howled, throwing his right hand up, placing his first two fingers in front of his mouth.

"You know nothing about art, brat," a quieter yet harsher voice called out. Deidara turned around, smirking at the approaching red-head.

"Ummm… I'm sorry, I don't think I know you," Naruto commented. The red-head looked over at Naruto.

"Sasori Akasuna," he growled. Deidara laughed, throwing his arm over Sasori's shoulder.

"Don't mind him. He's just a bitter person. He hates his life because his art isn't even real," the taller blond taunted.

"Brat, you have no idea what art is. Art is eternal beauty. If a work of art can't outlast time, then there is no point in calling it art," he bit out.

"I see you both are artists," Naruto muttered. He grabbed his painting, showing the red-head his work. "What do you think of this?" he asked. Sasori looked it over, smirking.

"Well, it's no woodwork, but at least it can stand the test of time. Not as great as my masterpieces but a hell of a lot better than what this brat can make," he mocked, pointing at the blond currently attached to him. Deidara growled, shoving the red-head hard.

"Stop making fun of my art, danna!" Deidara screamed. Naruto cocked his head, setting his painting down and approaching the two boys in front of him.

"You know, I understand why you think things like explosions are art. You're a pyro plus you're schizo. You falsely believe something as stupid as explosions are classified as art, plus you have confused thinking," Sasori smirked. Deidara ground his teeth, lunging at the shorter boy.

"I'll kill you, danna! How dare you make fun of my disorders!" he screamed. Sasori smiled up at the blond, shoving him off.

"Calm down, brat. I do this way too often for you to be mad about it anymore," he explained. Deidara clutched his head, glaring at his friend before him.

"Danna!" he screamed. Sasori ran his hand down his face, staring blankly at his blond friend.

"Seriously? Right now you have to go into a schizophrenic episode?" he muttered. The red-head grabbed Deidara's head, looking him in the eye. "Just focus on me. Focus on what I'm saying. Can you hear me?" he asked. The blond stared at him for a bit before slowly nodding. Sasori nodded quickly, continuing.

"You're fine. You're mind is playing tricks on you. Deidara, I need you to come back to reality. You need to snap out of this. Find your way back. Those voices are just tricks of your mind. They aren't real. You're fine. You overworked yourself," he calmly stated. Deidara nodded, tears running down his face.

"Don't cry. It's fine. Don't listen to the voices. They're not who you truly are. Come back to reality. Danna's waiting for you to snap out of it," he mused, wiping the tears away with his thumb. Deidara shook, slowly coming back to reality. After a few minutes, Deidara became quiet. He stared at Sasori for a bit more before he shook his head and looked around.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, turning away. Sasori smiled at him.

"It's fine, brat. Just don't do that," he teased. Deidara nodded, a small smile crossing his features. Naruto sat in awe at what just happened.

"Hey, you can pull him out of his episodes?" he asked. Sasori stood up, nodding at the shorter blond. "That's so cool! You guys must be close to each other!" he exclaimed. Deidara chuckled, standing up.

"I would hope so. We grew up together. Hell, we're technically dating, un," he informed. Naruto smiled, nodding.

"I was wondering why you called him master," he snickered. Deidara glared at the younger blond.

"You're sick kid. I've always called him master. He's a little older than me and took me off the streets. He taught me everything I know now, hmmm," he smirked, looking over at Sasori.

"Except that horrible schizophrenia and your horrible taste in what you call 'art'," he spat. Deidara frowned, looking down at the ground in shame. Sasori saw this and casually wrapped his arm around the blonds waist. He kissed the blonds forehead, smiling. "I was joking," he whispered. Deidara smiled, playfully elbowing the red head in the ribs.

"Wow, you guys are amazing! I need someone like that in my life!" the younger blond cried out. Deidara chuckled, walking up and flicking the shorter blond in the forehead.

"What about Sasuke? Aren't you guys cell mates, un?" he asked. Naruto blushed, looking away and nodding. Deidara smirked, looking back at Sasori.

"Hey, Danna, I think he's got a crush, un!" he exclaimed. Sasori walked over, slapping his hand over his boyfriends mouth.

"Shut up, brat. Obviously he isn't ready to announce it to the whole world. Listen kid, if you have any questions, feel free to talk to one of us." Naruto looked at the red head, his eyes shining.

"Really?! Thanks Sasori!" he laughed. He looked at the clock and made his way out and to Kakashi's room. It was about time for his therapy session.

"Wow, Danna, you must like him. You're usually meaner to people, un," Deidara muttered. Sasori growled, grabbing the blonds wrist and dragging him off to their room. "Oh, I get it! Don't think you're going to replace me with some other blond!" he cried. Sasori scoffed, locking his eyes with blue.

"As if. The only brat I can tolerate is you. Now, let's go." Deidara smiled at that remark, quickly following Sasori.

* * *

"Morning, Naruto. So, how have things been?" Kakashi asked, nonchalantly. Naruto scoffed, crossing his arms.

"Don't give me that, Kakashi. You know last night was horrible," he whined. Kakashi chuckled, standing up.

"I meant after last night. Things have been going ok?" Naruto sighed, uncrossing his arms. He looked down and then met Kakashi's eyes.

"I don't… Know," he mumbled. In all honesty, he didn't. Things were getting weirder and weirder every second that passed. The blond was a confused mess and he didn't know what to do with his life. "I feel like my life was better outside of here, smoking meth. I mean, I understood the world and what was going on around me. Here, I don't understand a thing," he admitted. Kakashi leaned back on his desk, pondering.

"Well, lets start with this. Sasuke came in late today and rather pleased. What happened there?" he questioned. Naruto's eyes widened and he licked his lips.

"That's one of my problems. He was so nice and understanding this morning. I mean, there was even one point where we kind of…." He trailed off. "Kissed," he whispered. Kakashi smiled, placing his hand on the boys shoulder.

"Oh, you both didn't need to tell me anything. I already pretty much knew that. Have you met Deidara and Sasori?" he asked. Naruto smiled, nodding.

"That's another thing! They believe I have a crush on Sasuke and they're willing to help me! Here I thought Sasori was a cold hearted asshole and he was the one who told me that him and Deidara will help me!" Naruto exclaimed, his hands gripping at his spiky hair. Kakashi was even surprised himself.

"Sasori's the redhead, not the blond," Kakashi informed.

"I know! Even Deidara was thrown off by Sasori's offer! I mean, you wouldn't believe the day I've been having, Kakashi! And, to top it off, Sai was nice to me and wants to hang up my painting I did about meth and my feelings when I'm on it!"

"Well, that is a tad surprising. I wonder what's really going on here…" he muttered. "This doesn't seem like the same place it was just a few days ago. Oh well. So, do you want to get down to the demon inside you?" Naruto shook his head.

"I don't think… I'm ready today… I'm sorry…" he muttered. Kakashi ruffled his hair, smiling down at him.

"Its ok. Not only are you being thrust into a new environment, everything seems to be going so fast for you. Just, make sure you get better, alright?" Naruto nodded, jumping up.

"So, are we done here? I think I need to go ask those two a few questions," Naruto confessed. He blushed a bit when Kakashi laughed.

"Yeah, we're done. Oh, and Naruto?" Kakashi called out. Naruto cocked his head, looking back at his therapist. "Sasuke got some… disturbing news today so it'd be best if you just kind of steer clear of him for a bit, ok?" Kakashi asked. Naruto's breath hitched, but he nodded, running out of the room.

"Little spitfire he is. Reminds me of Minato," he chuckled to himself.

* * *

"SASUKE!" Naruto yelled, opening the door. Sasuke looked over, an icy cold glare cutting into Naruto.

"What do you want, idiot? I don't have time for your stupid bullshit," he bit out. Naruto winced. "If you're just gonna stare at me like a moron, you can get the hell out." Naruto nodded, slamming the door shut.

"I just want to help you," the blond whispered, staring at the ground. He shook his thoughts out of his head, running to where Ino was. He had to find out where Deidara and Sasori were. He had so many questions to ask and had so much advice to receive. He didn't even know how to begin or what he really needed help with, but he knew he needed help.

* * *

"What the FUCK did Kakashi mean by that?!" Sasuke growled, ripping at his hair. He was mortified by the news he had received today.

_"I have some…. Disturbing news for you, Sasuke," Kakashi confessed. Sasuke crossed his legs, a smirk on his face._

_"Nothing's going to bring me down today, Kakashi. Whatever it is, it can't be so bad," he smirked. Kakashi shook his head, handing Sasuke an article and a few pictures. "What the hell is this?" he questioned, looking through everything. "What kind of joke are you playing on me? Kakashi, you've got a sick sense of humor," he growled, throwing the article and pictures on his desk. He went to stand up, only to have Kakashi hovering over him, a hand on his shoulder keeping him down._

_"These are all true. I'm sorry. We got word today of all of this," Kakashi forced out. He looked down, remorseful at Sasuke._

_"This has to be bullshit! He's long gone! I watched him die with my own eyes!" Sasuke spat, trying to stand back up._

_"Woah there. Please don't make me have to call in a nurse to sedate you," Kakashi threatened. Sasuke sighed, submitting to Kakashi. The silver haired man walk behind his desk, taking the papers and putting them back into a file._

_"I'm sorry, but Itachi's still out there. It seems he played a trick on you. Or, at least he obviously survived. He still has scars on his face though from when you guys were fighting it out," he pointed out. Sasuke ground his teeth, his knuckles turning white._

_"I don't give a damn about scars on his face! Why is he still alive!" Sasuke screamed. Kakashi placed a finger over his lips._

_"There's more. Apparently he has enough evidence to prove that he didn't kill your family," Kakashi admitted. Sasuke's aura darkened. _

_"What the fuck did you say?"_

_"I'm sorry, but I guess he has evidence and the judge let him go. They caught him only a few days ago. He was, however, trying to protect you and get you out of here. We're still unclear of why he would do such a thing." Sasuke stood up, slamming his palms onto the desk._

_"I'll tell you why! He's a sadistic bastard! He wants me out, try to prove he's an ideal brother and guardian for me and then he wants to take me out himself. Simple revenge. However, he doesn't know I know this so I can easily go out there and finish him off," Sasuke informed, an evil smirk crossing his lips._

_"As appealing as that sounds, we can't let you out of here. He's very dangerous and we've been given strict orders to have someone accompanying you everywhere you go. You are not even allowed to step outside." Sasuke's glare returned._

_"What? Now I have to be treated like a damn child because my fucking brother is free to roam. If they're so worried about me and him, why are they letting him go?"_

_"That's the problem. He's fighting to get you and the judge doesn't see a problem with it. They're trying to set up a time where you two can reconnect here, under supervision. He apparently really wants his 'baby brother' back with him. He told everyone he understood where you were coming from when you attacked him. We, however, feel it will not only destroy all progress you made, but you will end up killing him and being sent to prison considering he is a free man now. We feel it is in your best interest not to see him, have any form of contact with him, or even step foot out of here for fear he'll be lurking. He obviously knows where you are." Sasukes jaw tightened._

_"I've had enough for today. I'm going back to my room," Sasuke informed, turning on his heel and slamming the door behind him._

* * *

Naruto slowly approached Sasori and Deidara's room. He was scared to ask them anything because he was afraid of being judged. Maybe they were messing around and making fun of him. Maybe they were just being nice and really don't want to help. Maybe…

"About time you showed up, un!" Deidara clapped, grabbing the younger ones wrist and pulling him into the room. Naruto stared, wide eyed as he was forced in. He stood awkwardly as Deidara hugged him.

"Alright, brat, you can let go of him," Sasori's voice broke out. Naruto looked over at the red head who was leaning against the wall, arms crossed.

"Sorry danna, un," Deidara replied sheepishly. He rubbed the back of his head, sitting on his bed. "So, Naruto, what do you wanna talk about, hmm?" Naruto rubbed the back of his head, looking down at the floor.

"Don't be shy or awkward, blondie. We're obviously not going to judge you. Let's get on with this though, I'm a very impatient man," Sasori informed, sitting next to Dei. Naruto nodded, sitting on the bed across from them.

"Sorry… well.. I've never really considered myself gay, but for some reason, I'm really attracted to Sasuke… I guess I'm just confused," he admitted. Deidara snickered.

"Well, obviously there's something about him! Lets here it, un!" he cried out. Sasori flinched, slapping his hand over Deidara's mouth.

"Will you just let him talk? He's already confused. Don't make the situation worse." Deidara nodded. Sasori retraced his hand, sighing.

"I mean, I've had sex with guys before, but it was to get meth…" he blurted out. His eyes widened, clamping his mouth shut and looking down.

"Ah, I see…" Sasori mused. He looked Naruto dead in the eye. "Maybe Sasuke seems stable to you. I mean, you can be attracted to someone who you think completes you and makes you a better person and totally disregard gender. Maybe, because Sasuke is the stronger, dominate person, you want to cling to him so that he'll protect you from your past. And you seem like the caring type and you think you can protect him from his horrible past. I don't know much about him, but I know why he's here. I understand what you're going through though. That's how me and Dei started our relationship." Naruto nodded slowly, letting everything Sasori said sink in.

"I mean, last night my demonic side came out and even after that, Sasuke didn't seem scared of me and didn't run today… I was better able to control my demonic personality when he was around. Maybe we were just destined?" Naruto questioned. Deidara smiled, nodding.

"Un! I guarantee that's what's going on! Hey, how about you try to get him to hang around Sasori and me and we'll judge how you guys are together, un! I mean, you can always report to me or danna on what goes on! I think you guys would be perfect together, un!" Deidara exclaimed, clapping his hands together. Sasori scoffed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I swear, brat, you're like half female…" he pointed out. Deidara glared at him from the corner of his eye. He looked back at Naruto, smiling.

"Yeah, I can try that! But Kakashi said he got some bad news so I don't know when that could happen…" Deidara waved his hand.

"Its fine, un! Report to us how you two handle that! If you guys are perfect together, he'll eventually open up to you. It doesn't have to be right away, but just keep letting him know you're there for him. Comfort him. That's what I had to do to danna here! He eventually got annoyed with me and let me in his life, un!" Sasori smirked at this.

"Well, anything else for right now?" Sasori questioned. Naruto thought for a second before he shook his head. "Alright, well, I guess we're all friends now so don't be afraid to come to either of us. I'm in a good mood now so I'll let you know one thing. I'm an asshole. I have too many problems that I don't want to confess to you right now. Just know, I'm here for you even if I'm an asshole. Don't be afraid to approach me if you ever see me," Sasori smirked. Naruto swallowed, nodding quickly.

"Danna, un! Don't scare him right off the bat!" Deidara exclaimed, lightly punching Sasori in the arm. Sasori shrugged.

"I'm blunt. You know that," he growled. Deidara nodded, standing up.

"Well, thanks for trusting us, un! Trust me, you're always welcome to come by or hang out with us whenever, un!" Deidara informed, grabbing Naruto's hand and leading him to the door.

"Thanks guys. I appreciate it," Naruto smiled. He waved goodbye to Sasori and Deidara.

"No problem, un!" Deidara smiled. He leaned down, kissing Naruto's cheek. Naruto blushed, saying goodbye to Deidara and rushing to his room. He quietly opened the door, looking around and seeing Sasuke in bed. He sighed, quietly walking in, stripping down and laying in bed. He rolled over, looking at Sasuke.

"I'm sorry for whatever happened. I still want to help…" he muttered, yawning. He closed his eyes, letting sleep wash over him.


End file.
